The Official Mary Sue Litmus Test
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: Finally, we have one to call our own.


****

The Official BIONICLE Mary Sue Litmus Test

by MagdalanSaiyanToa

Original: September 5, 2006

Edited and Completed: January 4,2010

Okay, Ive been wanting to make one of these for as long as I can remember, which is my freshman year at my high school. So, many of us know how these test started: Merlin Missy of Firefox (original test web address: ) created the very first Mary Sue Litmus Test. It was originally for _Gargoyles_ and has since then been altered and changed by various people to suit their favorite fandom.

I have been working on this for a little more than three years now (mostly because I forgot about it up until a while ago) and I think its about time that it made it out into the real world where people can appreciate it and use it for their writing.

Before we begin, these scores really mean nothing. Nokama scored pretty high and so did several other original characters. Tests like these should not be taken seriously but for the fun of it. Never take a test like this seriously because they are not always accurate. Unless, of course, its a _Twilight_ character. Those are the only exceptions to these tests.

Now, for those of you who dont know what a Mary Sue is, Wikipedia and several other sites give good examples of what these characters are.

Whats funny, is I have purposely created Mary Sues in the past. Whats even funnier, is the one I based on myself, got a low score. She is a complete Mary Sue and I know it, which makes her fun to write. I wonder if anyone will know which one of my original characters is my Mary Sue...

****

Now, this test has one thing most of the Mary Sue tests dont: ways to subtract points that you accumulated. I think that it is a fair way to make ones character more wholesome and believable. This section is called the De-Sueifier. While they may not be much, they are helpful in the long run. Hopefully you wont be scoring so high as to where you have not lost any points through the De-Sueifiers.

__

Please be as honest with yourself as possible.

This test is easy to take. Most of these are simple yes or no questions. If you answer yes, technically yes, or sort of, then add the amount of points that are after the question (unless stated beforehand how many points to add). Unless it is normal for your characters species, land, or universe. If you accumulate every single point in one section, it might be time to rethink your character. Subtract points at the De-Sueifiers. Thats what theyre there for. When you do make it through the whole test, add up all of your points and see what your score is. Feel free to laugh at your score and share with your friends.

**This test is meant to be printed out or done on notebook paper.**

* * *

**Section 1 - The Name**

1.) Is the character named after you? (This means: first name, middle name, last name, username, nickname, etc.) + 20 points

2.) Is it a common name with an unusual spelling? (Ashlee, Allesin, etc.) +2 points

3.) A male sounding name for a female character? Or a female sounding name for a male character? +2 points

4.) A name the character chose for himself/herself? +3 points

5.) A noun or an adjective? +3 points

6.) A name you have always wanted? +5 points

7.) Is the characters name in the title? +3 points

8.) Is the characters name one you liked and took from another fandom? +3 points

9.) Did it take you more than a day to find the name? +2 points

10.) Are you considering naming your pet or child the name you gave your character? +5 points

11.) Does your character have more than one name? (i.e. nickname or pseudonym that other characters use to refer to the character, etc.) +2 points

****

Points possible for section: 50 points _________

De-Sueifier 1 - The Name

1.) Did you randomly flip through a phonebook, a novel/story, or baby name book and took the name? -2 points

2.) Did you think you made up the name? -2 points

a. And later found out it was in a fandom already? -1 point

b. And later found it in a baby name book? -1 point

c. And found that someone else had already used it? -1 point

3.) Does the meaning of the characters name (if there is one) have nothing to do with the character in actual reality? -1 point

****

Points possible take off: 8 points _________

* * *

Section 2 - Physical Attributes

1.) Is your character a species not normally found in this universe? (Human, animal, half-breed, etc.) +2 points

2.) If your character _is_ human, animal, half-breed, etc., do they ever turn into a Toa, Matoran, Rahi, etc.? +3 points

3.) Add one point for every species your character is:

a. Toa

b. Matoran

c. Turaga

d. Rahi (any type)

e. Skakdi

f. Makuta

g. Vortixx

h. Zyglak

i. Barraki

j. Any Dark Hunter species

k. Botars species

l. Brutakas species

m. Axonns species

n. Sidoraks species

o. Krekkas species

p. Hydraxons species

q. Nocturns species

r. Hordika

s. Great Spirit

t. Great Being

(If your character is more than three of these, shame on you!)

3. If your character is not any from the above, are they from a species you created? +4 points

4. If your character is a Toa, Matoran, or Turaga do they:

a. Wear a unique mask? +2 points

b. Wield an unusual element? +2 points

c. Come from an unheard of tribe? +2 points

d. Ever appear in a prophecy? +2 points

5. Is your character attractive? +3 points

6. Do you describe what your character looks like:

a. On the first page? +2 points

b. In the first paragraph? +3 points

7. Does your character have the Moe Complex? (Is your character irresistibly cute despite theyre always tripping over their own to feet? Do all characters have a crush regardless of gender on your character?) +4 points

8.) Despite looking worse for wear, is your character still attractive? +3 points

9.) If your character is human, do they wear clothes you wish you could wear or clothes you have in your closet? +3 points

10.) Does your character have an accent that you want? +2 points

11.) Does your character have a scar? +1 point

a. Is this scar noticible? +1 point

b. Does it not distract from the characters appearance? +3

****

Points possible for section: 62 points _________

De-Sueifier 2 - Physical Attributes

1.) For each physical handicap, subtract two points:

a. Deafness

b. Blindness

c. Muteness

d. Obesity

2. Subtract another two points if the character stays this way after the story ends.

3. Is your character mentally disabled? -1 point

4. Subtract another point if the character stays this way after the story ends.

**Points possible take off: 12 points _________**

* * *

**Section 3 - Personality**

1.) Does character angst over something throughout the story? +5 points

2.) Is your character related to a canon character or multiple characters? +5 points

3.) Is your character the sole survivor of a calamity? +3 points

4.) Is your character the last remaining being of their species? +4 points

5.) Was your character raised or forced into slavery? +4 points

6.) Does your character suffer from guilt? +2 points

a. Does someone convince him/her that it was not his/her fault? +2 points

7.) Do you and your character chare the same religious beliefs? +3 points

8.) Does your character have a twin or clone? +5 points

a. Is the twin or clone(s) bad? +2 points

9.) Does your character sing well or play an instrument well? +2 points

a. Is the instrument a guitar or flute? +1 point

b. Is the instrument a piano? +2 points

c. Did they learn to sing or play really well? Meaning that they have a natural talent for music? +3 points

10.) Do you and your character chare the same hobbies? +3 points

11.) Does your character come from a large family? +2 points.

12.) And because your character came from a large family:

a. Were they ever ignored? +2 points

b. Beat up by their older siblings? +1 point

c. Were they ever starved? +1 point

13.) Did your character ever runaway because of:

a. Their large family? +2 points

b. They were abused? +3 points

c. They were angry? +1 point

****

Points possible for section: 55 points _________

De-Sueifier 3 - Personality

1.) Does your characters angst continue past the end of the story? -2 points

2.) Does your characters guilt continue past the end of the story? -2 points

3.) If your character does sing or play an instrument well, did it take them _years_ of practice to get that good? -3 points

a. 5 years? -3 points

b. 6 years? -4 points

c. 7 years? -5 points

d. More than seven years? -6 points

****

Points possible take off: 25 points _________

* * *

Section 4 - Powers and Abilities

1.) Does your character control an unusual element that is not one of the official elements for Toa? +4 points

2.) Is your character a Matoran or a human who wields an element? +5 points

3.) Does a mysterious item give them their power? +3 points

a. Was this item given to them by a Toa? +2 points

b. A Turaga? +2 points

c. A Great Being? +2 points

d. A completely obscure being so strange and out of this world, you dont even know what it is? +4 points

4.) Does your character just know things? +3 points

5.) Can your character fly? +2 points

a. Without a mask? +2 points

b. Without wings? +3 points

6.) Can your character heal? +2 points

a. Without using their water element? +3 points

b. Without using a mask? +5 points

7.) Are animals/Rahi attracted to your character? +3 points

****

Points possible for section: 45 points _________

De-Sueifier 4 - Powers and Abilities

1.) If the element is a Rahkshi power, subtract 3 points.

2.) If the item that gives your character their power gets destroyed and never remade by the end of the story, subtract 4 points.

3.) If your character is a human who is a Bionicle fan and has read all of the books, comics, and seen all of the movies, subtract 3 points.

****

Points possible take off: 10 points _________

* * *

Section 5 - Romance and Love

1.) Add two points for however many major characters fall for your character. (Up to seven)

2.) Add a point for however many minor characters fall for your character. (Up to seven)

3.) Add two points for however many major characters your character falls for. (Up to seven)

4.) Add a point for however many minor characters your character falls for. (Up to seven)

5.) Does your character ever:

a. Kiss any canon character? +1 point

b. Date any canon character? +2 points

c. Consummate with a canon character? +3 points

d. Get married to a canon character? +4 points

e. Has children with a canon character? +5 points (+10 if they arent married)

f. Does any one of these with another canon character? +2 points to each thing that they did

6.) Does your character fall for the one you like most? +10 points

7.) Does your characters story end in a wedding? +2 points

8.) Does your character have Kirk Syndrome (they get every guy or girl they want)? +4 points

****

Points possible for section: 80 points _________

De-Sueifier 5 - Romance and Love

1.) If your character never falls for anyone, subtract 15 points.

****

Points possible take off: 15 points _________

* * *

Section 6 - Your Character and You

1.) Do you think everyone will automatically like your character? +3 points

2.) If someone doesnt like your character, do you automatically get defensive? +5 points

3.) Do you ever pretend that you are your character? (This does not count for those who pretend they are their character for the sake of trying to figure out a part of your story.) +3 points

4.) If someone calls your character a Mary Sue, do you get angry or defensive? +5 points

5.) Do you feel that this test insulted your character? +4 points

6.) Do you ever wish you were your character? +3 points

****

Points possible for section: 23 points _________

De-Sueifier 6 - Your Character and You

N/A

****

Points possible take off: 0 points

* * *

Section 7 - Plot

1.) Is there a prophecy about your character? +3 points

2.) Do you tell the story from your characters point of view? +2 points

a. Do you switch to another characters point of view to describe how awesome and amazing your character is? +3 points

3.) Does the title describe your character? (i.e., The Girl Who Could Fly) + 4 points

4.) Does your character save the day all by themselves? +4 points

5.) Is your character ever kidnapped? +3 points

a. And used as bait? +2 points

b. And befriended the villain? +2 points

c. And then caused the villain to amend? +5 points

6.) Does your character die? +3 points

a. Did he/she sacrifice himself/herself for the one he/she loves? +4 points

b. And is resurrected? +4 points

c. Is he/she mourned? +3 points

****

Points possible for section: 42 points _________

De-Sueifier 7 - Plot

1.) If your character just randomly falls into the lives of the canon character, subtract 5 points.

2.) Does your character have more than one enemy? -4 points

3.) If your character dies and is never resurrected, subtract a point.

****

Points possible take off: 10 points _________

* * *

Section 8 - Final Thoughts

1.) Did you purposely create a Mary Sue? +5 points

2.) Are you fond of your character? +3 points

3.) Did you base your character off:

a. Of you? +4 points

b. Of a friend or family member? +3 points

4.) Do you draw your character? +3 points

5.) Do you have a journal all for this character? +4 points

6.) Do you plan to write more stories about this character? +5 points

7.) Do you plan to write more stories about this characters children? +4 points

8.) Do you recreate scenes from a book/movie/comic but with your character? +4 points

9.) If your character does die, does he/she come back later in the series? +5 points

10.) Is your character the hero/heroine? +3

****

Points possible for section: 43 points _________

De-Sueifier 8 - Final Thoughts

1.) Subtract 4 points if you distance yourself from your character.

2.) Was your character based off of someone you dont know very well or saw on the streets? -5 points

3.) If you never intend to write about this character again, subtract 4 points.

4.) If you continue your series but never use this character again, subtract 3 points.

5.) If your character is a villain, give yourself a pat on the back and subtract 4 points.

****

Points possible take off: 20 points _________

* * *

Total points

The Name total: _________ (50 possible)

Physical Attributes total: _________ (62 possible)

Personality total: _________ (55 possible)

Powers and Abilities total: _________ (45 possible)

Romance and Love total: _________ (80 possible)

Your Character and You total: _________ (23 possible)

Plot total: _________ (42 possible)

Final Thoughts total: _________ (43 possible)

YOUR TOTAL SCORE: _________

TOTAL SCORE OUT OF 400

De-Sueifier Total points

The Name total: _________ (8 possible)

Physical Attributes total: _________ (12 possible)

Personality total: _________ (25 possible)

Powers and Abilities total: _________ (10 possible)

Romance and Love total: _________ (15 possible)

Your Character and You total: _________ (0 possible)

Plot total: _________ (10 possible)

Final Thoughts total: _________ (20 points)

YOUR DE-SUIFIER TOTAL SCORE: _________

TOTAL SCORE OUT OF 100

TOTAL _________ - DE-SUIFIER TOTAL _________ = ULTMATE TOTAL _________

ULTIMATE TOTAL _________ divided by 8 = _________ (Should be no more tan 50. 400 divided by 8 = 50... but thats if you didnt use the De-Suifiers.)

1 - 10: Youre in the clear! Although, you might want to spice up your character just a tad bit.

11 - 20: Probably not a Mary Sue. Just watch how your character develops as time goes on.

21 - 30: Beware, youre character is a Mary Sue. There is still hope to save them.

31 - 40: You might want to start over. An immediate work over is in order.

41 - 50: Kill it. Burn it. Trash it. Scrap it. Its hopeless at this point.


End file.
